Volta
Procurator Volta is one of the five members of the Countess' court, and is in charge of the city's food. However, she has been hoarding supplies while many inhabitants starve. Her patron arcana is Temperance. Appearance Volta is a rather short woman with small thin hands with black lace fingerless gloves. She wears a puffy black robe and cornette and looks similar to a nun. Though she wears no cross, she does have a red beetle broach clasped to her chest that has two dangling ornaments at the bottom. She has curly reddish-brown hair that pokes out from beneath her white cornette style hat, and her skin is a greyish tan. Among her most notable features, she has droopy lips with a sharp snaggle-tooth sticking up from the bottom and a sort of lazy right eye that droops over her completely white eye, though her iris on her left eye is a light tawny brown color. Personality She is always, always hungry and looking for a chance to eat, whether it be red beetles or a fancy feast with the countess Nadia. She isn't very patient and whines when there is food around that she can't find to eat. She can get very up close and personal with the player and other characters, sniffing and even sneezing right on the the Apprentice's wrist. She is meek and can be easily intimidated and lead on by her fellow courtiers. History The Distant Past During an unknown time, in an unknown place, Volta was human. Left starving for weeks and weeks, she ate the leather off her shoes, and gnawed on bones in a graveyard. The Devil appeared to her and told her he could feed her. Left cruel and desperate in her hunger, she took the deal and bonded with the Devil. Much like the other courtiers, her human form eventually disappeared behind the monstrous form that took its place. She hasn't felt full in a long time. Before the Masquerade As Volta can smell the presence of the plague, she helped the palace distinguish between food that was and was not contaminated. Night of The Masquerade She was said to be one of the courtiers who saw Julian Devorak walk out of Count Lucio's room after the count was set on fire. However it was revealed she was at the banquet Lucio hosted with the rest of the court, the Countess, Asra, and Julian on the first night of the Masquerade. She participated in the magical ritual that was meant to replace Lucio's dying body with a new one, although she has no memory of it. Interactions In Asra's route, Book X - Wheel of Fortune, during Asra's and the Apprentice's meeting with Nadia, Volta arrives at the palace hungry as usual, bringing the news of the red beetles swarm. Before she could head to Vulgora's mansion, Asra stops her and asks if she could smell him and the Apprentice for the plague. She sniffs them thoroughly, sneezes, and proclaims the Apprentice smells sweaty, avoiding telling them they have no plague. In Nadia's route, Book X - Wheel of Fortune, Vulgora and Volta are invited for dinner with the Countess. If the Apprentice decides to read Vulgora's fortune they pull the Temperance card, reversed. The Arcana's warnings are urgent and it reveals that Volta is empty, and will never fill herself up. It also says that she is, similarly to Vulgora and Vlastomil, not quite human. In Boox XI - Justice, only she has reservations about Valerius' coup. Despite Nadia forcing Volta to redistribute her food stores to the masses, she still likes her. Volta is the one who points out Valerius doesn't have any evidence to accuse Nadia of murder. Because of these reservations, the Apprentice can press Volta during the trial to turn on the consul, protecting her "lovely, snack-providing countess." In Julian's route, Book X - Wheel of Fortune, Volta visits Lucio's room with Vulgora, believing that Lucio is still present in the palace. However, she quickly gets distracted by scent of the lunch that is being prepared. Gallery Volta sprite.png Volta sprite human.png Volta expressions.png Volta full body.jpg Volta expression sketches.png The courtiers.jpg Volta demon form.png Volta demon form concept.jpg Category:Characters Category:Courtiers